Seals are widely used in subsurface exploration systems and CO2 sequestration systems. Seals are employed both uphole and downhole. Dynamic seals provide a sealing interface between moving components and stationary components. Typically, seals are formed from plastics and elastomers. The use of plastics and elastomers both uphole and downhole presents various challenges. Plastics and elastomers are prone to wear caused by high temperature, high pressure and corrosive environments such as found in hydrocarbon recovery. Accordingly, seals formed from plastics and elastomers may experience a limited service life or are restricted from certain service environments.
Graphite is an allotrope of carbon and has a layered, planar structure. In each layer, the carbon atoms are arranged in hexagonal arrays or networks through covalent bonds. Different carbon layers however are held together only by weak van der Waals forces.
Graphite has been used in a variety of applications including electronics, atomic energy, hot metal processing, coatings, aerospace, and the like due to its excellent thermal and electrical conductivities, lightness, low friction, and high heat and corrosion resistances. However, conventional graphite is not elastic and has low strength, which may limit its further applications such as forming seals employed in a downhole environment. The industry would be receptive to improvements in seal technology including seals formed from a material exhibiting enhanced flexibility, chemical stability, corrosive resistance, as well as high temperature and high pressure resistance properties.